Traditionally, potentially harmful ionizing radiation (for example X-ray or γ-ray) has been used to image biological tissue. This radiation propagates in the tissue on straight, ballistic tracks, i.e., scattering of the radiation is negligible. Thus, imaging is based on evaluation of the absorption levels of different tissue types. For example, in roentgenography the X-ray film contains darker and lighter spots. In more complicated systems, such as computerized tomography (CT), a cross-sectional picture of human organs is created by transmitting X-ray radiation through a section of the human body at different angles and by electronically detecting the variation in X-ray transmission. The detected intensity information is digitally stored in a computer which reconstructs the X-ray absorption of the tissue at a multiplicity of points located in one cross-sectional plane.
Near infra-red radiation (NIR) has been used to study non-invasively the oxygen metabolism in tissue (for example, the brain, finger, or ear lobe). Using visible, NIR and infra-red (IR) radiation for medical imaging could bring several advantages. In the NIR or IR range the contrast factor between a tumor and a tissue is much larger than in the X-ray range. In addition, the visible to IR radiation is preferred over the X-ray radiation since it is non-ionizing and thus, potentially causes fewer side effects. However, the visible or IR radiation is strongly scattered and absorbed in biological tissue, and the migration path cannot be approximated by a straight line, making inapplicable certain aspects of cross-sectional imaging techniques.
Computerized Tomography using NIR spectrometry has been used for in vivo imaging. This technique utilizes NIR radiation in an analogous way to the use of X-ray radiation in an X-ray CT. The X-ray source is replaced by several laser diodes emitting light in the NIR range. The NIR-CT uses a set of photodetectors that detect the light of the laser diodes transmitted through the imaged tissue. The detected data are manipulated by a computer similarly as the detected X-ray data would be in an X-ray CT. Different NIR-CT systems have recognized the scattering aspect of the non-ionizing radiation and have modified the X-ray CT algorithms accordingly.
The above-mentioned X-ray or γ-ray techniques have been used to detect a tissue tumor. Under the term “angiogenesis” I mean the generation of new blood vessels into a tissue or organ. Under normal physiological conditions humans or animals undergo angiogenesis only in very specific restricted situations. For example, angiogenesis is normally observed in wound healing, fetal and embryonal development and formation of the corpus luteum, endometrium and placenta.
Both controlled and uncontrolled angiogenesis are thought to proceed in a similar manner. Persistent, unregulated angiogenesis occurs in a multiplicity of disease states, tumor metastasis and abnormal growth by endothelial cells and supports the pathological damage seen in these conditions. The diverse pathological disease states in which unregulated angiogenesis is present have been grouped together as angiogenic dependent or angiogenic associated diseases. The hypothesis that tumor growth is angiogenesis dependent was first proposed in 1971. (Folkman J., Tumor angiogenesis: Therapeutic implications, N. Engl. Jour. Med. 285: 1182-1186, 1971) In its simplest terms it states: “Once tumor ‘take’ has occurred, every increase in tumor cell population must be preceded by an increase in new capillaries converging on the tumor.” Tumor ‘take’ is understood to indicate a prevascular phase of tumor growth in which a population of tumor cells occupying a few cubic millimeters volume and not exceeding a few million cells, can survive on existing host microvessels. Expansion of tumor volume beyond this phase requires the induction of new capillary blood vessels. This explanation was directly or indirectly observed and documented in numerous publications.
Breast cancer is among the most common and the most feared malignancies in women. It has an unpredictable course, the treatment is frequently physically and emotionally draining and the risk of metastatic spread persists for many years. Due to its high occurrence rate, routine breast cancer screening, which includes physical examination and x-ray mammography, plays an important role in current health care. X-ray mammography can detect perhaps 90% of all masses and increases the 10-year survival rate to about 95% for patients with cancers solely detected by mammography. Although the modern mammography uses a low-dose of x-rays, it still involves some very small risk of inducing cancers by the radiation. Other tests, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and gadolinium enhanced MRI, have been used successfully for detection of breast tumors and may be used routinely for screening in the future.
After a small suspicious mass is detected in the breast non-invasively, an excisional biopsy is usually performed to exclude or diagnose malignancy. The biopsy specimen is removed under local anesthesia and is used for histopathological diagnosis. The statistics show that up to 75% of the excisional biopsies, the biopsied tissue is diagnosed to be benign. Thus, a majority of patients undergoes this unpleasant and costly procedure unnecessarily.
Therefore, a non-invasive, relatively inexpensive technique that can detect and characterize breast tumors may find its place in today's health care alone or in conjunction with the above-mentioned techniques.